The Chronicles of Charlotte Potter: Year Seven
by lilynicole1313
Summary: Charlotte's back for her last year at Hogwarts a mere three weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts. But, though this year nobody's trying to kill them, she'll have to deal with bullies, a new teacher, AND her N.E.W.T. exams, but there's a slight problem. Nothing's ever normal when for a Potter. Alternate Universe with MAJOR canon divergence...but it's worth it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are my OCs, a bag of M&M's, my Harry Potter books and movies, and this plot :)**

**A/N: Guys, this is it. The beginning of the end and to those who've stuck through thick and thin with me (and Charli), thank you. Any suggestions on where to go after this are welcome :) As always, read, enjoy, and review! WARNING: Slash and implied/referenced sex...they are, after all, of age now. :)**

* * *

Chapter One: An Irish Custom

When September first arrived, the wizarding world's wounds were healing nicely, with Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister and the remaining Ministry officials loyal to Voldemort thrown into Azkaban. And when Charlotte and Isobel were ready to go to King's Cross station for their final year at Hogwarts, neither Remus nor Samuel were there. Sirius was, however. "Alright, I'm taking you two with me. Got everything?"

They nodded and Charlotte asked, "Where's Dad?"

"He's, er, busy." Sirius said hastily. "Come on then."

The three Apparated close to the train station and Sirius walked with the girls to the platform. "Bye, Sirius!"

"Bye!"

They stowed their trunks in their usual compartment and Charlotte let Merlin out before plopping down on the seat across from Isobel. "I wonder who Head Girl and Head Boy are." Isobel said vaguely, looking for Dean and Seamus.

"No idea." She said as Seamus bounded into the compartment, Dean on his heels.

"CHAR!" Seamus picked her up in a hug, kissing her. "I miss yah."

"Really? I never would've noticed."

He just laughed, setting her back on her feet. Seamus was now an even six feet, a couple inches shorter than Dean, but as Isobel was 5'7", Charlotte was now the shortest in her group. Dean also greeted Isobel with an enthusiastic kiss, sitting down beside her. "So, who's the new teachers?" Dean asked immediately. "I was a little surprised when I got my letter."

Hermione then opened the compartment door, the shiny Head Girl badge gleaming on her robes. Charlotte, also in her robes with the Quidditch Captain's badge on, grinned. "YES!"

Hermione laughed. "I knew you'd be excited. Malfoy's Head Boy, though."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean we'll get away with pranking?"

"Speaking of pranking, are you going to still do that?" She asked sternly.

"Duh. The way were figure, we have three new teachers, so prank them, the first years, Quidditch Captains, and anyone else we want."

Seamus grinned appreciatively. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious."

"Course not, I'm Charli. Sirius is at Potter Manor."

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned. "You're ridiculous!"

The four Marauders laughed as she stalked away, muttering under her breath. "Room of Requirement at ten." Seamus whispered in her ear. "I've got a present for yah."

"Will it still work?"

"We'll find out."

She wondered what it could be until Harry stopping by dragged her out of her thoughts. "Hey, Captain, ten Galleons Gryffindor'll win. Again." He smirked, enjoying teasing her about the one thing he could do better, other than saving the wizarding world.

"You're on, Potter." She shook his hand. "Prepare to lose, now that you've lost-" She stopped, hating herself for bringing up Ron.

"My Keeper? Don't worry. I've got it all under control." He laughed lightly. "See you around, Charli."

"Yeah, yeah, Harry." She said affectionately, resting her head on Seamus' lap with her legs resting on the side of the compartment. "Wonder what this year's going to bring?"

"Lots of Marauder related mischief and nothing else." Isobel said hopefully.

"And fighting." Seamus pointed out. "Char can't go a year without sinking her fist in Smith's mouth."

"Actually, as my usual punching bag isn't here, I'm going to try not to fight any this year." She said to everyone's amazement. "It won't be as much fun without Ron arguing with me."

"You actually miss him!" Isobel said, shocked.

"He wasn't that bad last year." She said quietly. "Pretty good Keeper too."

The lunch trolley came and they all got enough food for eight people, as Charlotte and Seamus were enthusiastic eaters. Then, after a few, slightly violent games of Exploding Snap, the train arrived. Seamus stuffed Merlin back into his cage while he was sleeping and the foursome took a carriage together. This year, however, all four could see the thestrals pulling the carriage. Charlotte sighed, hating the reminders of the war. There was a memorial to all who died in Hogsmeade, though, which was good. "Whoa!" Dean said, peering at the castle. "It's perfect!"

"No damage!" Isobel cheered. "Go Hogwarts!"

Seamus rolled his eyes as they walked up the entrance hall, turning into the Great Hall. "Don't forget, love."

"I won't." She reassured him, sitting down close to her old enemy, Mandy Brocklehurst.

"Don't forget what?" Isobel inquired curiously.

"Potter, I'm not taking any of your shit this year." The blonde girl hissed before Charlotte could answer Isobel's question.

"Funny. I never take any of _yours_." She smiled sweetly as Anthony Goldstein went to sit down, noticed she was there, and moved down. "You know, Goldstein, I'm not contagious." She called to him. "Nothing, Isobel." She said to her friend.

"Not taking any chances." He retorted.

She shrugged, used to the haters in her own house. It was weird though, how most everyone else got along with her. Draco, the shiny, silver Head Boy badge on his robes, caught her eye and he grinned, waving. She waved back, smiling brightly. Professor Flitwick led the first years in, as Charlotte noticed McGonagall sitting in Dumbledore's seat. "Guess she's Headmistress then."

"Didn't you look at your letter?" Isobel asked.

"Only the book list." She answered. "There's still three missing teachers, so Slughorn's not back."

"Weird."

After the Sorting, the feast began, and Charlotte quit talking long enough to eat. Then, Professor McGonagall stood up. "Good evening! To our new students, welcome! To our older students, I'm glad you returned. And now, for those of you who don't know, I'm Professor McGonagall, your new Headmistress. Continuing introductions, Professor Severus Snape will be resuming his post as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House." Charlotte grinned broadly, cheering for him. To her surprise, so were Harry and Hermione. "Professor Remus Lupin will resume his former post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Cheers erupted in the Great Hall, as Lupin was by far the most popular DADA teacher they'd had. "And finally, our new member of staff this year is Professor Samuel Potter, who will be stepping in as Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House." Charlotte gulped. This was definitely not in her plans for that year. She clapped a couple times, glancing at Seamus. He shrugged, but she could tell he was worried as well.

"First years take note the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch team, submit your name to your Head of House. Also, please note that all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are banned by our caretaker, Mr. Filch." Then, she dismissed them.

Charlotte went to her dorm with Isobel and unpacked. When the clock flashed nine fifty, she took out the Marauder's Map they'd made in their third year and tapped it twice with her wand. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, she sneaked out and headed for the seventh floor. To her surprise, the Room of Requirement was indeed fixed, along with the rest of castle, and when she entered, it was to find a luxurious and elegant bedroom. Seamus reclined on the chair by the fireplace, his feet dangling over the arm. "This is nice." She said, walking over to him.

He was playing with a ring box and wordlessly handed it to her. She felt her heart race, wondering if it was an engagement ring. Hands shaking, she opened the velveteen box. Inside lay not an engagement ring, but an old looking black gold ring with hands holding a heart topped by a crown. Charlotte frowned at it, puzzled. "Shay?"

"It's a Claddagh ring. It's an Irish custom." He explained. "If yah wear it on your right ring finger with the heart pointed outward, it means you're unattached, that yah haven't found anyone yet. If it's pointed toward yah, it means you've found someone to give your heart to, and on your left hand and pointed away from yah, it usually means you're engaged and pointed toward yah means you're married." He gently placed it on her right ring finger, the heart pointing toward her. "It was me mam's. She wanted yah to have it."

She noticed he wore one as well, although his was styled in more of a masculine fashion. "That was your dad's?"

"Yeah. They gave the set to me after we got back together. Do yah like it?"

"I love it. It's beautiful."

He grinned, scooping her up into a heart-stopping kiss. "And I love yah. You're beautiful."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in for another kiss. "I love you too, Shay."

Their kisses slowly grew more desperate, more passionate, more needy. Robes were discarded in the heat of the moment as they explored each other, leaving a fiery trail behind each touch.

Charlotte nestled into his side afterward, half thinking it was a dream. She fell asleep beside him in the bed, completely naked. Completely free.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Back to Normal?

When she woke the next morning curled up with Seamus, she was a bit disoriented until she realized they were in the Room of Requirement and…she clapped her hand to her mouth, a blush appearing suddenly on her face. Seamus rolled over, snoring quietly, and rolled right of the bed. He jumped up, rubbing his head. "Bloody hell!"

"You okay, Shay?" She laughed at his expression.

He nodded, pulling his boxers on. "Yah might wanna get dressed." He said, grinning. "Although, if yah don't that's fine with me."

She threw the pillow at him and pulled on her robes from the previous night, throwing her still waist length hair into a messy ponytail and looked at the clock as she slipped her sneakers on. "Meet you in the Great Hall?"

He nodded. "I gotta get me bag first."

"Me too." She kissed him quickly and darted off, hoping she didn't meet her dad on the way back to Ravenclaw Tower.

Thankfully, she didn't see him until she slid in across from Isobel at the Gryffindor table. "Good night?" Isobel smirked, laughing when Charlotte kicked her under the table.

Seamus and Dean came down and Seamus had a particularly wide smile on his face and Dean smirked at Charlotte as he sat down beside Isobel, kissing her cheek. "Shut up, you two."

Seamus's happy expression turned into a scowl when Draco came over to their table. "Morning ladies, gentlemen." He said, sitting down on her other side. "Zabini's Captain." He muttered to Charlotte. "And so is Smith."

Charlotte's face lit up. "Yes! This is great! A readymade excuse to prank that stupid son of a witch!"

"You mean Smith?" Harry asked as he and Hermione took their seats. Harry ignored Draco, but Hermione smiled at him.

"Potter. Hermione." He stood up after the polite greeting. "See you later."

"Was he just nice to her?" Harry asked, staring at Draco as he walked back to the Slytherin table.

"He's been that way, now that he's Head Boy." Hermione said. "It's weird though."

"Let's just hope he stays that way." Harry muttered as Samuel came down with the Gryffindor time-tables.

"Charli, Isobel, aren't you supposed to be sitting with the Ravenclaws?" He asked. "And, Charli, you're wearing a Gryffindor tie and Seamus has…what happened?"

Seamus flushed but Charlotte just chuckled. "I was beginning to think no one would notice." And then she and Seamus switched ties.

"Potter, MacDougal, here are your classes." Flitwick said, not even bothering to look for them at the Ravenclaw table anymore, and he tottered off to finish handing the time-tables out.

"Oh, look, DADA's first." Seamus said excitedly. "Do we really need that anymore, though?"

"Well, as long as Smith and Brocklehurst are still here, yes." Charlotte replied.

She was thoroughly ignoring her dad as long as she could and slipped her bag over her shoulder. "Come on guys, don't wanna make Professor Lupin howl at us for being late."

Harry laughed, tucking his shirt in, and followed her out the Great Hall with the rest of her friends. The four Marauders slid into their usual spots, and when Remus smiled at them, she noticed he was wearing a wedding band. She frowned at her godfather, wondering when he and Tonks got married and, most importantly, why she wasn't invited.

_Remus got married! When?_

**No idea! I'm trying to figure that out.**

_**What's it matter?**_

**He's my godfather! He should've told me!**

_Maybe he doesn't want you to know._

**Maybe he just forgot…**

_**How do you forget you're married?**_

_Sirius does all the time. _

**No, Is, he forgets he's living in the house with two young women**

_What happens?_

**He's usually walking around the house either shirtless or pantless.**

_Don't forget that one time it was both…_

_**How do you survive?**_

_By staying in our rooms a lot._

"Charli, can you tell me what I just said?" Remus asked suddenly, slightly amused.

She nodded. "You said, Ten points from Gryffindor for Harry's incredibly messy hair."

The whole class burst out laughing, even Remus chuckled. "No, that wasn't it, but nice try. I said I want one roll of parchment on why Defense Against the Dark Arts is still important after the war. Due Wednesday." He said as the bell rang. "Dismissed."

Charlotte made her way to Transfiguration next, sitting in her usual spot. Samuel was sitting on the teacher's desk, flipping through a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He flicked his wand at the door and it closed. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor."

He closed the newspaper and looked up, mentally counting to see if everyone was there. "I know you covered Animagi in your third year with Professor McGonagall, but we're going to start off talking about them this term. Now, who can tell me what an Animagus is?" Hermione, Charlotte, and a few others raised their hands. "Yes?" He pointed to someone in the back.

Anthony Goldstein's snotty voice carried to the front. "An Animagus is a wizard or witch that can transform into an animal at will, without a spell or incantation."

"You're mostly right, Anthony, however, there is a spell involved. Five points to Ravenclaw. Now, take out your parchment and a quill. There's some things I want you to write down."

They spent the rest of the lesson taking in-depth notes on Animagi, punctuated by questions from the class. Samuel was in the middle of describing how an Animagi's mind works while transformed, when he stopped. "Yes, Dean?"

"Uh, this is probably a stupid question sir, but what happens to their clothes when they transform?"

Samuel chuckled. "It's not stupid. Actually, the clothes they're wearing at the time of their transformation are also transformed, that way, when they turn back into human form, they're not naked."

"How do you know all this?" Zacharias Smith asked in a slightly rude way. "You're not an Animagus, are you?"

"No, Mr. Smith, I'm not. However, I've known three Animagi personally, including Professor McGonagall." He looked up at the clock. "Alright, class. Two feet of parchment on the Animagi transformations, including possible ways it can go wrong. Due next week, please."

"What do yah have after lunch?" Seamus asked, walking with her to the Great Hall.

"Ancient Runes with Hermione. You?"

"Free period."

Ancient Runes was the only class to not give any homework, and then, her free period started. She went to the library, checked out a few books on Animagi, and started on her DADA essay for Remus. After she finished, she let the parchment roll back up, and began to work on her Quidditch strategies, which would be finalized after she figured out who was on each team. Hufflepuff and Slytherin she wasn't worried about, but Gryffindor was the best team Hogwarts had. Everything had to be perfect if she wanted the Quidditch Cup this year.

That Saturday, she had tryouts. She needed a new Seeker and new Beaters. A third year named Brian Genold outflew everyone else for the position of Seeker, catching the Snitch in under three minutes. Her two new Beaters, fifth years Frank Holly and Joseph Hawke, performed spectacularly and she was impressed with her new team, posting the team list on th notice board that night.

_**Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Roster 1997-1998**_

_**Keeper:**__ Charlotte Potter-7__th__ year (Captain)_

_**Chasers:**__ Justin Bradley-6__th__ year_

_Connor Chambers-6__th__ year_

_Ethan Davies-5__th__ year_

_**Beaters:**__ Frank Holly-5__th__ year_

_Joseph Hawke-5__th__ year_

_**Seeker:**__ Brian Genold-3__rd__ year_

_**Captain's note:**__ Thanks to all who tried out! Sorry if you didn't make the team, but if I need replacements, I'll talk to you! Please come out and support us!_

She was pleasantly surprised when nobody was complaining about her choices. Sunday afternoon, the Marauders met in their secret room, happy to see their list was still on the wall. "Are we going to prank Lupin again?" Dean asked, getting straight to the point.

"Considering he's not a _new _DADA teacher, I was thinking of pranking Dad instead." Charlotte replied.

"You'll get detention for that." Isobel said worriedly. "And possibly make him mad."

"Oh well. He's new this year, and this is our last year. Gotta make our mark, you know?"

"What do you have in mind?" Dean asked curiously.

"No ideas yet." She bit her lip, thinking. Then, she knew who to ask. She took out a spare piece of parchment and scribbled a short letter.

_Sirius, _

_ I have a quick question. How can I prank Dad WITHOUT making him mad? It's kind of our tradition to prank the new DADA teachers, but since Remus taught it before, I had the idea of pranking Dad, so help? Please? I'd really appreciate it. _

_Charli _

"Can I borrow Sherlock tomorrow, Is?"

"Sure. He's probably in the owlery. Let's meet after she gets her letter back." Isobel suggested, reading it upside down. "You're going to get Sirius in trouble."

"Nope. Not telling Dad who gave me the idea." She replied, slipping her bag over her shoulder. "So, Shay, still gonna be my tutor in Charms?"

"Lucky Charms?" Dean asked, sniggering.

Seamus flipped him off. "Sure, as long as yah tutor me in Transfiguration."

"I doubt that's all you two will be tutoring each other in." Dean said snidely.

Charlotte grinned, tucking her hand in Seamus's. "You know Dean, the Room of Requirement's still there if you want to use it too."

"Maybe I already have."

"Is! You didn't tell me!" Charlotte gasped, mock offended.

Isobel blushed furiously. "There's nothing to tell."

"That bad, eh?" Seamus joked, laughing when Dean shoved him.

Charlotte smiled at the warm feeling in her heart. Even the memories of the battle seemed far away and her life was finally back to normal, or at least, as normal as it could be when her cousin is Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Queen of Hogwarts

By the time half of October past, Draco was a usual guest at the Gryffindor table as well, sitting either beside Charlotte or Hermione, and talking Quidditch or classes with the group. He hadn't exactly apologized to either Harry or Hermione, but due to the fact his personality had changed almost completely, neither one brought this up to him. And, on the morning of the first Hogsmeade trip of the term on Halloween, Sirius's reply finally came.

_Charli,_

_ When you do this, be very careful, okay? I don't want you getting in trouble. Meet me in Hogsmeade at the Weasleys' shop there around noon._

_Sirius_

Charlotte showed it to the other Marauders. "Why's he going to be at their joke shop?"

"No idea. I guess we'll find out." She said as she jumped up from the Gryffindor table, only to find herself face to face with Samuel. "Hi, Professor." She smiled innocently, backing up a few inches.

He raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Leaving for Hogsmeade. Bye." She turned around and left, leading the group.

All six sat down at a long table in The Three Broomsticks, watching with interest as Remus and Tonks entered and made way straight for the isolated booth at the back of the pub. Harry leaned closer to the table. "When did they get married?"

"No freaking clue, Harry." Charlotte said. "But on break or if I catch him in his office, you bet I'm asking." She glanced at the clock. "Alright. I'll be back soon." She then dashed out to the Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Fred was putting some more Skiving Snackboxes on the shelves as she walked in. "Charli!" He jumped off the ladder and embraced her. "Hang on, will you?" He turned around. "Sirius! She's here!"

Sirius, wearing magenta staff robes, sauntered out of the break room. He chuckled at Charlotte's shocked expression. "I think I'm the first Black to actually get a job, you know?"

"So, you're working here?"

"Manager of this branch during the school term. Fred's just here to drop off more merchandise." Sirius explained. "Now, pranking Sam's going to be hard, especially as he was one of our favorite students to prank."

"What can I do, then?"

"Dungbombs and Stinksap Pellets in his office and fireworks in class. It's brilliant, it'll definitely get you in trouble, but he won't be too mad." Sirius said, pulling the required elements off the shelves. "Employee discount, Freddie?"

"Course she can." Fred laughed, ringing everything up. "Alright, two Galleons and thirteen Sickles, my dear." Charlotte handed the money over. Fred placed everything in a bag, and then asked, "So, Charli, how're you and Seamus?"

"We are great."

"Whoa. Wait. You and Finnigan are back together?" Sirius asked, going into protective mode. "After that crap he pulled in fifth year?"

"Yes. And, I can handle him." Charlotte said, warning him not to interfere. "Don't worry about me."

Sirius sighed. "Alright. Have fun! And remember-"

"-you didn't help me." Charlotte finished. "Bye! Say hi to Gred for me, Forge!"

"Will do!"

She skipped happily back to the pub and slid into her seat. "Alright. Got everything, and don't worry. I'm on my own with this one."

Sunday night, phase one of her prank went well. She charmed the Dungbombs and Stinksap Pellets not to explode until Samuel opened his office door.

The next morning, Samuel Potter came into the Great Hall, covered in Stinksap and smelling absolutely terrible. His mouth was in so thin a line Charlotte felt McGonagall should be impressed by it, and Snape was covering his nose, but there was an amused look on his face. Even Remus and Professor Flitwick looked amused, and Remus was actually trying not to laugh. Charlotte, due to his expression, quickly changed her expression to look innocent as she resumed eating. Apparently, Samuel hadn't got the answer he wanted from McGonagall and he stalked off.

In Transfiguration class fifteen minutes later, Charlotte carefully concealed the fireworks in the back of the classroom before Samuel appeared. Halfway through his lecture on the energy transfer spells they would be attempting that Wednesday, Charlotte pointed her wand behind her back at the fireworks.

BOOM!

They all exploded at once, showering the students with sparks the color of each Hogwarts house. Charlotte hastily put her wand back in her bag, any noise she made covered by the seventh years' whoops of delight and the noise of the still exploding fireworks. "CLASS DISMISSED!" Samuel shouted above the noise of the fireworks.

She started to walk out behind Harry, but Samuel grabbed her shoulder lightly. When she turned around, she smiled sweetly. "Hi, Daddy."

"Don't. Start." He hissed. "You pranked me, didn't you?"

"You mean the fireworks? I was just celebrating your new job."

"Charlotte Elaine Potter, I am talking about the Dungbombs in my office." He was getting frustrated. "Do not make me get Severus in here to see if you're telling me the truth."

"Fine. I did it. It's the new teacher initiation."

"Detention tonight and twenty points from Ravenclaw. Out." He pointed to the door and she left.

When she walked into the Great Hall for lunch, it was to deafening applause. The whole school had found out what she'd done and was chanting, "Potter is Queen! Potter is Queen," over and over.

She grinned and bowed, to everyone's cheers, and took her usual seat beside Seamus. "You get detention?" Harry asked when she was piling food on her plate.

"Yup. Quidditch practice is canceled tonight, so you guys can have the pitch."

Harry grinned. "Good. Did I tell you who my new Keeper is?"

"Uh, no?" She said questioningly as Seamus kept shaking his head, glaring at Harry. "I didn't tell you who my new team members were."

He smirked. "Seamus is our new Keeper."

Seamus's head dropped to the table and his finger came up, flipping Harry off. Charlotte however, laughed. "Really? Shay, that's great!"

"What?" He asked, looking up at her, confused. "I'm playing against yah."

"I don't care. You love Quidditch! I'm honestly surprised you didn't make the team before now." She kissed his cheek. "I'll support you until we play each other, and then, I'll still support you, just not like usual."

He grinned. "If I'd known yah weren't gonna get mad, I'd told yah when I knew I made the team."

"Why on earth would I get mad? I already know Ravenclaw's going to win the Cup."

He snorted. "Yeah, right."

She shoved him gently. "Shut up, leprechaun."

At eight that night, she made her way to her dad's office to do her detention, leaving the amazing Halloween feast early. "You are cleaning this up. No magic."

"Yes sir."

It took her an hour to properly clean his office, and then she had to clean the soot and firework wrappers up from the classroom. "Explain to me what the reasoning was behind disrupting my class. I don't understand it."

"There wasn't a reason. I was just trying to use up my leftover fireworks." She lied.

"Do anything like that again and I'm taking to you Professor McGonagall." He said finally.

She nodded and went back to her dorm. However, she just got her bag and went to the library, working on a Potions essay for Professor Snape. "Hey."

Charlotte looked up to find Draco standing there. "Hey."

He sat down beside her. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

He took a deep breath. "I never gave you a good reason for how I acted last term."

"You don't have to. I have my suspicions."

"Do you?" He raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Those bruises you tried so hard to hide when you came back from your house that started our fourth year weren't from fighting here or Quidditch."

"Well then, you need to know this. He, not Voldemort, threatened to kill you if I didn't join them and help their side win. I know all we're going to be is just friends, but I do love you. Probably as a sister, since you're the only person I felt bad for being rude to. And I couldn't lose you. Voldemort threatened Mum and Lucius. I love Mum, really, but I could live without her, but when Lucius threatened you, I had no choice."

She wrapped her arms around him suddenly. "Draco, really, it's fine. And, for what it's worth, I love you too, like a pain in the ass brother."

He laughed, kissing her cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me." He said quietly, his eyes boring into hers. "Even though Potter got mad at you for it. I…it means the world to me, you know."

"Thank you for being nice to Hermione. Although, that still doesn't put you on Harry's nice list, as he thinks you're hitting on her."

"With everything that's happened between him and I, we're never going to be friends." He stated firmly. "Speaking of friends, I have something for you." He handed her a bronze charm bracelet with a small lion, badger, eagle, and snake on it. "Thought you'd like it, as I forgot to get you something for your birthday."

"I do!" He fastened it on her wrist, noticing the ring.

"That from Finnigan?"

"Yes. Thank you, Draco!"

"See you later, Charli." He hugged her again before heading toward the dungeon.

Charlotte went back to her dorm, finding Isobel on her bed, working on the same Potions essay Charlotte just finished. "Here." Charlotte tossed her best friend the roll of parchment.

"Thank you! Where've you been?"

"Library. Draco met me in there." She jiggled the charm bracelet. "Isn't it cool?"

"It is! Is that from him?"

"Yeah, a late birthday present."

Isobel smiled, finishing her essay quickly. "I'm glad he's being nicer."

"Me too." Charlotte flopped down beside Isobel. "I think Merlin's back with the boys." She remarked, looking around for her cat.

"I'm not sure. Neither one of them has seen him and Dean was asking me if you'd seen him."

"Weird. I'll look for him tomorrow." She yawned, pushing Isobel away. "Go to your own bed before you steal my soul, ginger girl."

"If you had a soul to steal, I'm sure Fred would've already gotten it." She retorted, moving to her bed beside Charlotte's. "Night, Charli."

"Night."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, the talk with Malfoy last chapter was kind of dark and I apologize for that. I'm not in anyway bashing Lucius Malfoy; however, I do think he went a little crazy after the Dark Mark appeared. Anyways...this chapter's pretty intense, but it's building up to something really cool I have planned. As always, please review! :) I love them!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Repercussions of the Rumor Mill

It was a couple days after her talk with Draco in the library when she heard the first whispers of a rumor. It was after the Gryffindor-Slytherin game when the rumors fully reached her ears, due to her avid support of both Gryffindor AND Slytherin, and her long held, completely earned reputation as the one girl in Hogwarts you don't mess with and the one who NEVER takes anyone's shit crumpled down around her, thanks to one single rumor that she was cheating on Seamus Finnigan with Draco Malfoy.

Seamus, fortunately, knew this wasn't true, but neither one could track the source of these unjust rumors. And students whom Charlotte usually got along with were now treating her with contempt. While this normally would've caused the short-tempered witch to either punch or hex them, the hatred actually caused the normally bubbly and sociable Ravenclaw to shrink into a shell and not talk to anyone except the seven people who knew this was a lie.

It was coming up on the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game and Charlotte was walking back from practice alone, as her team also fell into the well-laid rumor trap, but at least they still knew she knew how to play Quidditch and were listening to her. As she passed an empty classroom, she heard Harry and Draco's voices coming from inside. "-any idea who's doing this?" Harry asked.

"Either Smith or Brocklehurst. They both hate her."

"But why now? That's what I don't understand." Harry paused. "Look, Malfoy, I don't like you, but I know you care for Charli. Help me figure this out. The way she's acting? This isn't good. Seamus can't even get her to argue with him anymore about anything and he's worried sick. So am I and so are you."

"I'll talk to Snape. He's heard the rumors too, and I know he's pissed as well." Draco sighed. "I hate this."

"Me too."

Charlotte resumed walking, wondering why on earth she didn't think of either Brocklehurst or Smith before now, when she was stopped by her dad and Snape. "Charli?"

"What?" She asked wearily.

"Severus was just talking to me. Your essay on Veritaserum wasn't up to your usual standard. Is something going on?"

"I'm fine." She said shortly. "Just been busy."

Snape shook his head. "If you're going to lie, do a better job of it. Sit."

"Look, I'm tired. I've got the game coming up Saturday and this was our next to last practice before it. I have homework for Flitwick I need to finish and I need to sleep."

"Charli-" Samuel began, but she turned around and kept walking.

The game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff turned unusually nasty, but Ravenclaw held out for the win, Genold swiping the Snitch away from the Hufflepuff Seeker. For the celebration party in the common room, however, the Ravenclaw team somehow forgot to invite their own Captain. She was headed to the library to redo her Veritaserum essay when she saw Smith in the corridor, smirking at her. "How long are you going to keep playing Finnigan and Malfoy, Potter?" She tried to walk past him, but he moved, blocking her way. "Or am I going to have to show him this?" He flashed a picture at her of Draco kissing her cheek while they were hugging in the library.

"How did you get that?" She hissed.

"This? I took it. You see, I was in the library when I saw him come in, so I decided to eavesdrop, see if I get anything worthy enough to pass on and I did."

"You're the one who started that rumor?"

"Nope. I just gave the right person the right information." He said. "So, answer me this, Potter. Why's Finnigan still with you? Are you that good of a shag or is he just scared shitless of your temper?"

Charlotte wasn't aware of dropping her bag. She didn't remember knocking the taller boy to the wall, she didn't remember knocking half his teeth out, she didn't remember breaking her hand on the wall when she missed. She didn't feel his fist break her nose or his elbow in her stomach, she didn't remember shoving him as hard as she could but she heard the crack of his skull when he fell to the floor, she saw the blood start pooling around his head. Samuel, Remus, Severus, and a couple other teachers had rushed out there and Charlotte had sank to the floor, her face completely pale. She was in shock. She'd never lost control like that. "Charli!" She heard her dad's voice from far away.

It seemed like an eternity later, although in reality, only twenty-six minutes had passed and Charlotte Potter, hater of Zacharias Smith since year one, was hyperventilating over the possibility that, a) she'd accidentally killed someone, and b) she was going to get expelled. Tears ran down her cheeks and she couldn't breathe. "Charli! You've got to calm down!" Samuel's irrational anger snapped her out of her first panic mode.

"WHAT? CALM DOWN?" She yelled, realizing Madam Pomfrey had healed her hand when she balled it into a fist and it wasn't hurting. "I…" She glanced over, seeing the gauze wrapped around Smith's head. "He's dead."

"What? No!" Samuel said, sitting down carefully on at the foot of her bed. "He's got a nasty concussion and a few bruises, but he's not dead."

"Oh thank Merlin." She sighed, finally catching her breath.

"Charli, you've been in here for two days, sweetie. Madam Pomfrey said you were in shock." Remus said, sitting down beside Samuel. "What happened?"

"I don't remember, not after…there's been a rumor going around that I'm cheating on Shay with Draco because we had a heart to heart in the library, and Smith took a picture of him kissing my cheek. It happened a couple weeks ago, I think, and then the rumors started. Smith didn't start them, but he enabled the person who did. He caught me coming to the library to work on my essay for Snape and he asked why Shay was still with me. Whether it was because he was scared of me or…" She paused, not wanting to tell her dad what every other student suspected but she did anyways. "Or if I was just that good of a shag. That's all I remember until his head hit the floor."

Samuel inhaled sharply. Remus shook his head warningly and then, "Potter?" Smith croaked, turning his head to the side and wincing. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Charlotte's mouth fell open. "Why?"

Before he could answer, Professor McGonagall entered. "Poppy, if she's able to leave, I need to see her. Now."

"Go on, dear. Come back straight away if there's any more pain in your abdomen though."

"Um, okay." She got up and walked toward the headmistress with Samuel's hand on her shoulder.

Charlotte Potter, though the troublemaker and fighter she'd admit to being in a heartbeat, had never blacked out like that and that scared her the most. She was completely silent as she sat down, waiting for McGonagall to say, 'You're expelled'. "I've been informed of the situation by Misters Potter, Malfoy, and Finnigan, Charlotte."

"Professor," Charlotte started before anyone said anything else, "I know Smith and I haven't ever gotten along, but I swear, I would never have hurt him that badly." She swallowed, trying to stop the tears again, feeling another panic attack. "Humiliate him and taunt him incessantly? Yes, oh yes, because his reaction to it is the best part. But I never-"

"Charlotte, I'm not expelling you. However, you have three weeks' detention and you can't play against Slytherin."

"Are you revoking my Captaincy, then?" She asked hollowly.

"Not yet." She paused. "I know things have been hard on you these past few weeks and you snapped, however, you and Mr. Smith will have to talk. When he gets out of the hospital wing, I'm bringing you and him in here to figure this out."

She finally relaxed. "So, I'm not expelled?"

"No."

Three days later, after she'd caught up with her homework and the rest of the school was waiting for her to snap once again and scared to breathe, she was surprised to see Smith sit down in front of her. Seamus cracked his knuckles, glowering at the Hufflepuff. "Potter, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being the reason the rumors started. I didn't realize it was going to be that bad." He took a deep breath, obviously relieved when she didn't punch him. "If I'd known…I mean, sure, you annoy the hell out of me and I have a very strong dislike toward you, but I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. I'd rather us be snipping at each other every few minutes than you being so damn quiet because everyone thinks you cheated on one of the war heroes with Malfoy."

The Great Hall was silent. Charlotte glanced up to the staff table, not surprised to see Professor McGonagall watching her. She stood up and walked around to Smith's side, where he stood up as well. "I didn't mean to black out and…er, almost kill you. I'm sorry for that. I'd actually miss you."

"Why?"

"Well, you bug me with everything you do, but until then, you'd never done anything particularly evil toward me, and I like arguing with you. It's fun and sometimes, you actually have intelligent comebacks." And then to everyone's shock, she hugged Zacharias Smith.

He patted her on the back awkwardly. "Well, if anyone's going to be the Queen of Hogwarts, I'd rather it be you."

She threw her hand back in laughter. "Thank you for that."

"WHAT?" Brocklehurst screamed, looking between Smith and Charlotte. "Zach, baby, you can't!"

"I can and I did. And, we're over." He turned back to Charlotte. "She started the actual rumor."

"Yeah. The guys figured it out."

A slow clap started, becoming louder with every person who joined in and Charlotte, even though she'd gotten herself banned from Ravenclaw's next match was ecstatic. Everything was right again. And, even McGonagall smiled at her briefly. Smith took his seat back at the Hufflepuff table; she knew they still hated each other, but her respect for the universally disliked Hufflepuff Chaser swelled in that moment. He smiled at her, letting her know that tomorrow, they'd be back at each other's throats, but at least they had an understanding of each other now. And she smiled back, vowing revenge on Mandy Brocklehurst, which was seven years in the making. This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Future Plans

After her longest ever punishment and first ever ban from Quidditch, Charlotte was curled into Seamus' side in his bed in the boy's dormitory, quite oblivious to everything else. He was asleep, his hand almost touching her butt and snoring lightly. Dean and Neville were also asleep, and Merlin had made himself a bed in Seamus' open trunk. And then, "Harry, we really shouldn't…"

"I'm just getting my bag." He whispered. "And the Cloak. But, if you don't want to…"

"I do, it's just…I'm nervous."

"Me too." Charlotte grinned, Harry's next words confirming her suspicion. "But don't worry. Not even Charli's map shows the Room of Requirement."

"Alright. Come on, Harry."

She could hear his smile. "Come on what?"

Hermione smacked him. "Honestly!"

"Sorry." There was a pause and then the door clicked shut.

Charlotte drifted off to sleep, fully intending on bugging Harry the next day.

After she and Seamus got dressed in the boys' bathroom, both checking to make sure they had the right tie on, they joined the others at the Gryffindor table. Harry's hair was messier than usual and he kept glancing over at Hermione, a smile on his face. Charlotte scooted closer to Harry, bumping his elbow with hers. "Good night last night, then?"

Hermione flushed. Harry, however, was confused. "How did you-"

"I was in your dorm last night and heard you two when you came in." She said truthfully. "So, Hermione, how was it?"

Harry shoved her. "Shut up."

"Why would I do that? I finally have something non-Quidditch related to bug you about."

He groaned. "Great."

She laughed. "You're still coming to my house for Christmas right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He said as Draco sat down across from Seamus.

Charlotte then turned to Draco. "You're invited too, you know."

"Mum and I are going out of the country for Christmas." He explained. "She needs to get away and I'm going with her. There's a lot of things we need to talk about. She didn't know…anyways, thank you, but no."

"Hmm, alright. Have fun."

Samuel suddenly appeared, taking the seat across from Charlotte. "Charli, may I ask you a question?"

"You already did, Professor." She pointed out, smirking.

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be sitting with the Ravenclaws?"

"Technically, I am. Isobel's here too."

"Charli-" He started in that tone warning her she was about to get in trouble.

"She's been sitting here since first year, sir, and none of the other professors have said anything, since she sits with her house during the feasts." Seamus stepped up in her defense.

Samuel was silent for a few minutes. "Alright. Have your things packed by dinner tonight, everyone. We're using the Floo Network to get back to the Manor."

As Charlotte and Isobel were already packed, save for Sherlock, who was staying at Hogwarts, and Merlin, they, with a single look, decided to help the boys pack after Potions class. The class was finishing the Veritaserum they were brewing that day. When Charlotte corked her flask and brought it to Snape's desk, he set it aside. "We need to talk."

"About what, Professor?"

"I'm talking to you as your godfather, not your professor. What's going on between you and Finnigan?"

"We're together."

"Obviously. The last time I brought the Wolfsbane Potion to Lupin, I noticed something curious on the map. I'm guessing Samuel doesn't know you spend most of your nights in the Gryffindor boys' dorm, does he?"

"No and I'd like to keep it that way."

Snape sighed. "Do either one of you know about contraceptive charms?"

"Yes, Uncle Sev. We're not stupid."

He was quiet. "I don't like him."

She rolled her eyes. "Neither does Dad. You two are both harder on him than necessary. At least Uncle Remus likes him."

"Promise me you'll be careful. I haven't forgotten what happened during your fifth year." He flashed Seamus a warning look. "He hurts you and you'll be the least of his worries."

"I appreciate it, really, but I can take care of myself." The bell rang.

"I know. Class dismissed!" He called louder. "Try not to bug me with stupid questions over the holidays, you dunderheads."

Charlotte rolled her eyes when he glared at Seamus as the Irish Gryffindor snaked his arm around her waist. "See you for Christmas, Uncle Sev."

The group made their way to the Gryffindor boys' dorm. Harry, Seamus, and Dean all sat down on their beds, talking about Quidditch. "Hello!" Neville said cheerily, hugging the girls.

"You're in a good mood." Charlotte stated, grinning at the handsome Gryffindor.

"I am. Luna's coming home with me to meet Gram."

"So you two are official?"

Neville nodded, packing. Hermione huffed. "Harry, why can't you pack?"

"You're better at it than me. In fact the only thing I'm better at than you is Quidditch."

Seamus, however, waved his wand and said, "_Pack!_" The three boys' possessions packed themselves and Seamus smiled happily. "There. All done."

They deposited their trunks and cages in the headmistress's office before dinner and Charlotte sat with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. The replacement Keeper, Terry Boot, was excited he was getting to play in the game against Slytherin, but as Captain, Charlotte had some strategies and ideas for them to work on over the holidays. After reassuring them they'd kick Slytherin's arse, it was time for her to leave.

When the group, consisting of Charlotte, Seamus, Isobel, Dean, Harry, and Hermione, arrived in the living room of Potter Manor, Samuel put the three boys on the second floor and Hermione on the third floor with Charlotte and Isobel. "Now, Remus and Tonks will be here for Christmas, as well as Severus, but I think they're only going to be here for the day. And, no sleeping in each other's rooms." He said sternly. "Do you understand?"

The six seventeen-year-olds nodded and put their trunks in the rooms. Charlotte was coming back downstairs, sliding on the banister, when she heard Sirius. "Why, hello, Professor Potter."

"Hello, Sirius."

She barged in just as they were kissing, Sirius's hands traveling down to her dad's butt. "Hey, no groping Dad in public." She scolded, slapping her stepfather's arm lightly.

Sirius chuckled. "It's not my fault Samuel's so damn sexy."

"Listen to Charli, Sirius, or else I'll put you in detention." Samuel warned as Harry came down the stairs.

"Are they always like this?"

"You get used to it." Isobel said, joining them. "Just wait until the morning. Sirius always forgets his shirt or his pants."

The teens moved into the den to talk about their plans after Hogwarts away from the adults. "Anyone have ANY idea what they're going to do after this?" Seamus asked as Charlotte reclined against him on the couch.

"Auror's office already contacted me." Harry spoke up. "I'm taking the tests a couple weeks after the end of term."

"I've already talked to Shacklebolt." Hermione added. "I'm going to start as a paid intern in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in August."

"There's a record store not too far from my house, owned by an elderly man who's like a dad to me." Dean joined in. "I'm taking over the store this summer."

"I've talked to the owners of the _Daily Prophet _and I'll be a photographer for the paper." Isobel said happily, scooting closer to Dean. "And, Dean and I have talked about getting married."

"What?" Charlotte gasped. "Already?"

"Not for another year or so, but we don't want to wait too long. Just long enough for both of us to be financially stable." Dean explained. "Plus, I don't even have a ring yet."

Seamus was the next one to speak. "I've got a pain internship for the Department of Magical Games and Sports lined up, starting in July."

"So, what about you?" Harry asked his cousin.

"It's between Quidditch and the University of London." She finally said. "Depending on if I get signed with a team or not."

"Knock-knock!" Sirius said cheerfully, coming in and sitting down in the vacant armchair by the fire. "You're halfway through your last year at Hogwarts, kiddos. How's that make you feel?"

"Like drinking me brains out." Seamus said, chuckling.

"I felt the same exact way, young Irishman." Sirius said seriously. "Although, I think that could be why I don't remember half of my sixth year."

Samuel came in, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of his husband. "Charli, the pro Quidditch teams are coming to the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff-Slytherin games. You might want to make sure you're in top form."

"Thanks. That means we actually have to win."

"If you think you're big enough to take the Quidditch Cup away from us, go right ahead." Harry challenged.

"Don't cry when I do, then."

He rolled his eyes and Hermione smacked him lightly. "Be nice to her."

"But she's mean!" Harry whined, sounding like a three year old.

"Do you want me to kick your arse, Potter?" Charlotte threatened.

He grinned. "Absolutely not. I value my life too much."

"Smart man." She laughed, blocking the pillow he threw at her and threw it back at him. "Harry," she said, turning serious for a minute, "promise me something. Whatever happens, promise me we'll keep in touch, okay?"

"Definitely." He agreed. "I'm not letting any of you go. Except Seamus. He blows things up too much."

"Hey!" Seamus said indignantly. "I saved your dumb arse from Death Eaters with my pyrotechnic skills."

"He's right, you know." Charlotte grinned, taking her boyfriend's side. "You are incredibly dumb for someone who's actually smart, with your saving people thing." She paused. "It's why you're going to be a great Auror."

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled. "I have to pass the test first, Charli."

There was a comfortable silence that fell over the four couples in the den. Seamus pressed a kiss to the top of Charlotte's head, his arms tightening around her waist. Samuel narrowed his eyes slightly, but said nothing. "Hey, Uncle Samuel?" Harry broke the silence, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, leaning on Hermione's armchair. "Are you ever going back to the Ministry or are you staying at Hogwarts?"

"It honestly depends. Kingsley wants me back, but I'm not sure. I like teaching."

Sirius rested his chin on top of the messy black hair, his fingers playing with the buttons on Samuel's shirt. "You could quit and we'd have enough money to support at least two more generations."

"I know that."

"What about you, Sirius? Are you going to keep working with Fred and George?"

He shrugged. "I like it. Those boys are good at what they do, and as a prankster myself, I enjoy helping other people along with their pranking abilities, for now, anyways. And Hogsmeade isn't as far from Hogwarts as Godric's Hollow is."

Samuel smiled, closing his eyes as he yawned. "I think I'm going to bed. Good night, you all."

"Night!" They chorused.

Charlotte looked around at her family and friends. Even if neither of her plans worked out, this is where she wanted to be. With them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Relationship Talks and the Quidditch Final

Ravenclaw, thanks to Charlotte's plan of attack, crushed Slytherin 270-120, and was now in the lead for the Cup. The Ravenclaws spent the whole night celebrating, causing their Captain to fall asleep in the middle of a double Potions class, during one of Snape's lectures. Her enchanted quill kept taking notes, though. When a soft snore emitted from her partly open mouth, her head resting on her open Potions book, Harry looked at Snape, wondering what he was going to do. Seamus reached his hand over to wake her up. "Let her sleep, Finnigan." Snape ordered, continuing with his lecture on Polyjuice Potion.

She turned her head, wondering why her pillow was so hard, when she felt someone shake her arm gently. "Go 'way, Shay." She muttered.

"You're sleeping in my class, Potter."

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight. "I'm sorry, Professor! I…we were celebrating last night."

Snape moved back to his desk as the others came in from break. "Tomorrow, you will begin brewing this potion. It is not to be used when it's fully brewed. Anyone trying to sneak some out of this class will be severely punished. Dismissed."

Charlotte stood up, yawning, and almost dropped her book. "Merlin's beard, no more all-nighters." She muttered to Seamus.

"Love, me Irish genes can go all night." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"I need sleep, unlike you people who run on whiskey." She retorted, almost running into the door.

"Whoa!" Neville's arm shot out in front of her. "You need some sleep, Charli."

Seamus suddenly scooped her up in his arms. "Let's get yah to bed."

He followed Isobel to Ravenclaw Tower, where Merlin was eating his food, tail twitching, and gently placed her on the bed. Charlotte smiled sleepily at him. "You're the best."

"I know." He kissed her softly. "Rest up."

The next weekend, Oliver Wood attended the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game, and after Gryffindor won, he, Hermione, and Charlotte rushed down to the field. Hermione and Charlotte were wearing the boys' spare jerseys in support. When Ginny seen Oliver, she squealed and jumped into his arms, kissing him in front of the whole school. Seamus grinned, ducking his head down to kiss Charlotte, while Hermione pulled Harry in for a celebratory kiss. "You were amazing." Oliver said, finally pulling away from his girlfriend.

"Thank you." She grinned. "I didn't even know you were coming!"

"Yeah, I know." He grinned back. "Good job, Harry."

"Thanks, Wood." He shook hands with his old captain before walking back to the locker room, his arm around Hermione's waist and her head on his shoulder.

Seamus tugged her over there. "Wait for me?"

She nodded, turning to Hermione. "So, Hermione, you love him."

The Gryffindor blushed. "Yes, I do. We were talking the other day about our relationship and…I want to spend the rest of my life with him, you know?" Charlotte nodded, knowing exactly what Hermione was talking about. "But, I didn't tell him because we haven't been dating that long and I don't want to scare him off."

"Shay and I haven't even had that talk yet."

"Why not?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I'm just…in the back of my mind, I know there's someone better for him out there, and if we have that talk, he'll realize it too and I'll lose him again."

Hermione frowned. "He was up early on Christmas morning, though, talking to Samuel and Sirius."

"Hmm." She said as Seamus and Harry came out, both now clean and in their school robes. "You smell better now."

"I always smell good." Seamus corrected her. "Your nose is just bloody sensitive."

"Idiot."

"Nerd."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You two are nutters."

"Takes one to know one." Charlotte mouthed back.

Three days later, she and Seamus was sitting in the empty Transfiguration room, working on homework. "Hey, Char?"

"Hmm?" She said, not looking up from her essay on Polyjuice Potion for Snape.

"Char, I need your full attention." He said quietly, moving the almost finished essay away from her. When her hazel eyes met his, he spoke again. "Where do yah see us going?"

"I, uh, haven't thought about it." She lied, dropping her gaze.

"Well I have, and I want us to get married…eventually."

"Why?" The words slipped out of Charlotte's mouth before she could stop them. "Shay, I'm not perfect. I'm not even sure if I'm a good girlfriend or good enough for you."

"You're right. You're not perfect, you're not a good girlfriend and you're definitely not good enough for me." He agreed, circling her wrist with his hand when she tried to leave. "But that's great, really. I don't want a perfect girl. They're too boring. You're an amazing girlfriend and I know how lucky I am to have yah at me side. And yah know what? You're too good for me, honestly. Yah don't realize how many guys here would love to be in me spot right now, but for some crazy reason, yah love me, and I don't intend to let yah get away."

"Shay-" She said softly.

He interrupted her with a soft, passionate kiss. "For once in your life, Charli, don't talk." He teased. "Just, think about it, alright?"

She laughed. "Shay, I already have thought about it and if you wanted to, I'd walk down the aisle tonight."

His mouth dropped. "Really?"

"Really."

"That was easier than I thought." He admitted, laughing. "Your da's not entirely convinced yet, though."

"He'll come around. He and Uncle Sev are still mad about fifth year."

-HP-

Quidditch scouts were out in abundance at the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game the first weekend in May. Charlotte turned to her team, taking a shaky breath. This was it. Who won this match would have the Cup, and every other time, Gryffindor had won. "Alright, guys. Everything we've done this season comes down to this. This is my last year to get the Cup and Harry's as well. This game is going to get nasty. Just, do what you have to, don't get caught, and Brian, please, catch the Snitch before Potter." He nodded, gripping his broom tightly. "C'mon, Eagles. Let's go kick some Lion ass."

Charlotte led her team out on the pitch, her head held high. When she reached Harry, he smirked at her. "Scared, Potter?"

"You wish."

They shook hands, and Charlotte was sure Harry was attempting to crush her hand out of pure spite, but she didn't flinch. She flew up to the goalposts, gave a thumbs up to Seamus across the pitch, and the game began. Ginny, Demelza Robbins, and Dean Thomas were exceptionally brutal when throwing the Quaffle her way to make a goal, but she saved the first seven, while Seamus accidentally let in three. Due to the Gryffindor Beaters hitting Bludgers at her as often as they could, she missed four consecutive goals. "GET IT TOGETHER, CHAMBERS!" She yelled at one of her Chasers when Seamus easily blocked his goal, dodging yet another Bludger. "KNOCK HIM OFF HIS DAMN BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

"I'M TRYING, POTTER!" He yelled back, knocking the Quaffle out of Ginny's hand.

"HAWKE, HOLLY! TAKE THEM OUT! DON'T BE SCARED!"

It wasn't long after she yelled this to her Beaters that Holly hit a Bludger at Demelza Robbins and sent her spinning to the ground. Charlotte grinned, easily catching the Quaffle and throwing it to Ethan Davies.

Thirty minutes into the game, Madam Hooch's whistle blows. "RAVENCLAW WINS!"

"What?" Charlotte mouthed, stunned.

Brian Genold, the third year Seeker, held the Golden Snitch triumphantly in his hands. She zoomed toward the ground, lifting the Quidditch Cup high in the air as her team lifted her as they chanted "Potter is Queen! Potter is Queen!"

To her surprise, Harry pulled her into a huge hug, smiling. "You did it! I hate we lost, but at least we lost to you!"

Seamus Finnigan revealed he had charmed his boxers to the Ravenclaw colors as a good luck charm from him for her and her team fell over, laughing so hard. Every single student was on the pitch, yelling and screaming, and Charlotte caught sight of her dad, who was smiling broadly, and mouthed, "Great job!"

She grinned back, the Cup hoisted high in the air. "WHOO!" She yelled, laughing with exhilaration as Harry and Seamus carried her on their shoulders, leading both teams in a celebratory march around the pitch.

* * *

**A/N: Depending on Chapter 7, this is the next to last chapter in Charli's story. However, I'm thinking of continuing it with the next-gen kids...ideas? Thoughts? Concerns? Reviews are my drug, readers, I love, love them! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Quidditch is the Name of the Game

The euphoria of finally having secured the Quidditch Cup for Ravenclaw lasted the rest of the month, driving everything else, except schoolwork, from her mind. Even the Gryffindor Head of House wasn't sulking about the loss of the Cup and Harry had hexed the few Gryffindors complaining about Ravenclaw's win. As always, though, there were the rumors saying that Harry let Genold catch the Snitch so Ravenclaw could win the Cup. Harry himself addressed that rumor the week before their exams. He stood up in the Great Hall Monday morning, and being Harry Potter, he soon had every eye on him. Charlotte, sitting with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, looked up, wondering what he was doing. "This rumor going around that I let Genold catch the Snitch is false. He caught it fair and square, a millisecond before I did. I'm not perfect, guys, so stop implying I am. Anyways, I'd never willingly let Charli beat me at Quidditch."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, clapping with everyone else as he sat back down. Then, the morning mail arrived and an official looking eagle owl landed in front of her, a letter tied to his leg. She untied the letter and the owl flew off. "Who's it from?" Isobel asked, leaning over the table.

"No idea. It looks important though." She said, unfolding the parchment and reading the letter.

_Dear Ms. C. E. Potter,_

_ Hello. My name is Glynnis Griffiths and I'm currently the manager of the Welsh Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. Due to your spectacular performance in the Hogwarts Inter-House Quidditch Cup, I would like to talk to you about signing with the Harpies at the end of your academic career. If you are able, please meet me in the Three Broomsticks this Saturday at one p.m._

_Sincerely,_

_Glynnis Griffiths, Manager_

Charlotte looked up at Isobel and handed her the letter. Isobel's blue eyes grew round and her gaze flickered back to Charlotte. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, I know. They're tenth in the League right now."

"Are you going?"

"Of course! This was my first choice of team to play for!" She said excitedly. "Speaking of which, I need to ask McGonagall for permission." She took the letter back from Isobel and walked up to the staff table. "Professor, I know we don't have a Hogsmeade weekend this Saturday, but…" She handed the headmistress the letter.

McGonagall read it, her eyebrows raising. "Well, I suppose I can make an exception, Potter. You may leave at twelve forty to meet her."

In the days before her meeting with Glynnis Griffiths, she received three more letters form Pride of Portree, Chudley Cannons, and Montrose Magpies.

That Saturday, Charlotte walked alone to the Three Broomsticks to meet the captain of the Holyhead Harpies. The dark-skinned, broad witch wore striking purple robes and was seated at a table near the back of the pub. She rose to her feet, eyeing the shorter, seventeen-year-old with a critical eye. "You must be Charlotte."

"I go by Charli, actually, Ms. Jones." She said, shaking her hand.

"Nice firm grip there, Potter." Gwenog grinned. "And, it's Gwenog. Our manager, Glynnis Griffiths is on her way."

Charlotte moved to sit down when an older witch with dirty blonde hair pulled out of her face appeared. "Hello. I'm Glyn." She smiled at Charlotte. "I see you've already met Gwenog, Miss Potter." They shook hands as well. "I'm glad you were able to come meet with us."

"Me too, Ms. Griffiths."

"Now, let's talk business." She said, getting straight to the point. "We saw you play. You were fantastic, really, and, as our current Keeper won't be coming back next season, we need an excellent replacement, and you, Charlotte, are it." She paused. "However, I don't want you agreeing to anything yet. Other teams were there, and a few interested in you too."

"I go by Charli, Ms. Griffiths, and honestly, this team is my first choice. However, I do have a question. If I wanted to go to the University of London as well as play, could I do that?"

"I don't see why not." Glynnis answered after thinking for a few minutes. "I'm prepared to offer you a signing bonus of fifty thousand Galleons right now, with a monthly salary of sixty-five hundred. How does that sound?"

Charlotte quickly recovered from her shock. "That sounds…fantastic. May I get back to you by this coming Wednesday? I have a few people to talk to about this."

"Of course, dear." Glynnis smiled again. "Of course, you'll be the youngest on the team, but that shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

"No ma'am. When I tried out my second year, the captain, Jacobi Anderson, told me he didn't let little girls on his team, but I made him eat his words."

"Jacobi Anderson?" Gwenog asked. "He's playing Seeker for Wimbourne now."

"Really?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"Yeah. He's a prat, though."

"Always has been." The two laughed. "I should probably go back. Um, thanks again for the offer." She shook both their hands. "I'll owl you my decision by Wednesday, Ms. Griffiths."

"I look forward to hearing from you." She said. "It's clear you've got a good head on your shoulders, Miss Potter. Most girls would've signed without a second thought."

"I'd love to, but I think my dad might kill me if I didn't talk to him first." She admitted with a grin. "I'll contact you later."

After she made it back to the castle, she was unsurprised to see Remus and Severus in Samuel's office, talking to her dad. She knocked on the door, poking her head in. "I have something to discuss with you, daughter to father, not student to professor."

He conjured a chair for her and she sat down, unsure of where to begin. She hadn't even talked to Seamus about this yet, although he'd been pestering her every day since Monday. "Is this about that letter you received Monday morning?" He asked simply.

"Yeah. It was from Glynnis Griffiths, the manager of the Holyhead Harpies." Remus glanced up from the _Daily Prophet_, his whiskey colored eyes wide. "She wanted me to meet with her today and…I went."

"Obviously." Snape said.

Charlotte's eyes flickered up to her godfather's face, trying to read his expression. "She offered me a signing bonus of fifty thousand Galleons with a monthly salary of sixty-five hundred."

Samuel's jaw dropped. "Wh-blimey! That's unheard of for starting off. Did she say why she offered you that much?"

"She said other teams were interested in me, and they are. The Cannons, Magpies, and Pride's all sent me letters asking to meet."

Remus cleared his throat. "Charli, do you want to do this?"

"Professional Quidditch is great, but it won't last forever." Samuel added.

"Yes, I do, and I know, Dad. I've applied to the University of London already, for Potions and Transfiguration. She said it wouldn't be a problem for me to go to school as well. But, I also have to talk to Seamus about this too."

"I'm glad you're thinking about university, too, but why do you have to talk to Seamus? He's your boyfriend now, but-"

"But what? We want to get married eventually."

Samuel just stared. Severus's lip curled and Remus smiled over the newspaper. "He's a good kid. I like him. Keeps me on my toes."

She smiled gratefully at Remus. "Look, Dad, I don't know why you have a problem with him, but you're going to have to get over it. We aren't planning on breaking up any time soon. He's a part of my future, just like you, and he has input in my decisions." She said firmly. "I do know why Uncle Sev doesn't like him. I'd be surprised if he did, as he hardly likes anyone." Snape opened his mouth to say something, but she continued on. "I'll let you know what I'm going to do. See you later." She stood up abruptly and walked out.

She met Seamus in the Great Hall, with the others. Isobel raised her eyebrow questioningly, but Charlotte shook her head. "Can we all go to the Room of Requirement tonight? There's something I need to tell you all."

The group stood up, Ginny tagging along, and they all left after Charlotte grabbed some food for her on the way. After settling themselves in the comfy chairs the Room of Requirement made, Seamus looked expectantly at her. "Start talking, Char. Yah got something on your mind."

"Most of you don't know I received a letter of interest from the Harpies Monday." Ginny squealed excitedly. "And, today, I meet with Glynnis Griffiths, the manager, and Gwenog Jones." Another excited squeal from Ginny, and a shared look between Harry and Seamus. "They want to sign me."

Seamus grinned. "I knew it!"

"Really?" Hermione asked, worriedly. "You won't make much starting off."

"Actually, she offered me a signing bonus of fifty thousand Galleons and a salary of sixty-five hundred a month."

"Holy hippogriff!" Ginny said weakly.

"Why so much?" Harry asked. "That seems like a lot."

"Pride of Portree, Chudley Cannons, and the Montrose Magpies have all sent me letters, as well, and apparently, there's more on their way." She took a breath. "Griffiths really wants me to sign with them."

"What do you want?" Dean inquired, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"I want to sign, and, I'll be able to go to the University as well. She said it wouldn't be a problem."

Seamus stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking. "So, sign. We'll figure everything else out along the way, Char." He crossed the room to where she was standing and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Together, right?"

She nodded smiling. "Right."

He kissed her softly. "Then it's settled."

When Seamus stepped to the side, Ginny tackled her. "You've got to let me come to your games! You know the Harpies are my team!"

"I know. They're mine, too, and don't worry, I'll keep you all in the loop."

"Just think, one of my friends will be Keeper for the Harpies!" She gushed, releasing her. "This is amazing!"

True to her word, Charlotte sent an owl to Glynnis on Sunday, expressing her intent to sign with them.

The next week were the beginning of the seventh years' N.E.W.T.s, starting with Ancient Runes. Tuesday's test, both theory and practical, was Charms, then Transfiguration on Wednesday. Defense was Thursday and Potions was Friday, with a break on the weekend before Herbology the following Monday, and lastly, History of Magic on Tuesday.

She sat down on Wednesday morning at the Gryffindor table right as McGonagall stood to her feet. "Seventh years, your exam results will be here by Wednesday and commencement is on the following Saturday at seven p.m. I need to see Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Charlotte Potter in my office after breakfast, as well."

Hermione and Charlotte followed the headmistress out of the Great Hall. Draco caught up with the girls quickly, each wondering what was going on. "I assure you, Charlotte, you're not in trouble." McGonagall said, answering Charlotte before she could ask. "You three have the highest scores of your class. Normally, the speeches would only be by the Head Boy and Girl, but as Charlotte's grades are higher than the Head Boy's," Charlotte smirked at Draco, who stuck his tongue out at her, "I'm asking her to prepare a speech, as well. Assuming you three graduate, that is."

"Contrary to Professor Snape's thinking, we aren't actually dunderheads." Charlotte piped up, earning a snicker from Draco. "I'd be honored to give a speech at commencement, Professor."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The End's In Sight

Charlotte straightened her graduation robes, the traditional black silk, and the two honor cords. One for having the second highest grades in the class (tied with Draco), and one for being Quidditch Captain. Her hair was straight, falling to her waist, and she looked down at her speech, while Hermione finished hers. After the applause subsided, Charlotte stood up and walked to the podium. She looked out at her friends, her enemies, and the people who didn't fit into either category, and smiled brightly. "When I first came to Hogwarts, I never could have dreamed this place would mean so much to me. So, first, to Professor Severus Snape. Thank you for putting up with me my entire life. I may not be a dunderhead, but I can be an idiot, which you've always so kindly pointed out those times to me, and helped me no matter what. Professor Remus Lupin, you're incredible and I think you're the only reason I turned out halfway sane. And finally, to my father, Professor Samuel Potter, without you, I wouldn't be here. Literally." Everyone laughed, including her. "You've been there for me through everything, often putting aside your own needs to take care of me. I appreciate that, and your valiant, though failed, effort to keep me from turning into Uncle James.

"Who knew we'd be through two of Voldemort's failed attempts to come back, the first breakout from Azkaban, Voldemort's rise to power, the reign of terror from the Ministry, and the end of the Second Wizarding War together? I didn't. Of course, Divination was never my strong point. We lost fellow students, starting with Cedric Diggory, right up to Ron Weasley's untimely death, to whom I feel I owe the Quidditch Cup to, our own Headmaster, and parents and loved ones." She took a deep breath. "We did it together. And, you know what? I actually like most of you." Again, the audience laughed. "So, here's to the class of 1998 and to the war heroes in the cap and gown. Here's to our future, where our children will hopefully never know the fear we did and, most importantly, here's to unity. My only hope is that the future of Hogwarts is better at getting along than we were, and that we'll be better at it later on. Thank you and best wishes to you all."

Then, it was time to receive their diplomas. Charlotte stepped in line in front of Harry, who squeezed her shoulder. "That was good. Well said, Charli."

"Thanks. Not what I wrote down, but it seemed right." She answered back.

"Charlotte Elaine Potter." McGonagall called and Charlotte walked forward, taking the scroll from the headmistress. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." She grinned, walking down the stairs, and missed the last step.

She fell forward, catching herself with her hands and dropping her diploma. The whole Great Hall cracked up. She picked the diploma back up and shrugged at Harry, who was trying to keep from laughing.

Trunks were packed, the Quidditch Cup secured with pride in Flitwick's office, the House Cup in Samuel's office, and it was time to leave. Draco, Apparating home from the train station, sought Charlotte out on the way. "Keep in touch, Charli."

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked, hugging him tightly. "You too, Draco. If you need anything, let me know."

"I will. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Seamus hesitated, before clapping Draco on the back. "See you around Malfoy."

"Take care of her, Finnigan." Draco said. "And yourself."

"Won't do anything but."

-HP-

Halloween arrived that year, and Charlotte had just Apparated back to the flat she and Hermione shared with Seamus and Harry, covered in mud, blood, and soaking wet. She pushed her bangs out of her face and, after tossing her broom in her bedroom, she jumped in the shower, needing to be clean. However, as she was rinsing the mud out of her hair, the door opened. "-it later, Hermione!" Harry called.

"HARRY! I am in the bloody shower!" Charlotte shrieked.

"Holy shit! Sorry!" He tripped over her robes, still covered with blood and mud and left, shutting the door behind him.

She sighed, dried off, and sneaked across the hall to her bedroom. After cleaning her Quidditch robes, she dressed and joined her roommates in the kitchen. "Lock the door next time, Charli." Harry grumbled, his face still red.

"Then don't act like no one's home when I come back from practice." She retorted, pulling Seamus' bottle of Firewhiskey out of the refrigerator and taking a swig of it.

* * *

Seamus Finnigan was the picture of nervousness. His palms were sweaty, his heart racing, and he was having problems breathing. He'd already had this talk with Samuel Potter, who, if he were to be honest, scared him a lot more than Charlotte ever could, but he needed to have it again, and this time, hopefully nothing would blow up. He took a deep, steadying breath and knocked on Samuel Potter's office door. It swung open and he stared at Seamus for a minute, confusion etched on his face. Sirius Black, Samuel's husband, was flopped over the chair, idly flipping through the _Daily Prophet_, and didn't look up. "What can I do for you, Mr. Finnigan?"

"I want to ask yah a question, Professor." He said respectfully.

Samuel raised his eyebrow, reminding Seamus of the witch he loved. "Come in, then."

Seamus smiled gratefully and stepped in. Sirius nodded his head in greeting, still looking at the paper. "Professor…er, Mr. Potter, I know yah don't exactly approve of me relationship with Char, but I want to marry her, sir."

"Why?" Sirius asked suddenly, discarding the paper. "Why do you want to chain yourself to her for the rest of your life?"

Seamus blinked. "I love her."

Sirius looked up at Samuel. "The poor boy loves her, Sammy."

"Shut it, Siri." Samuel snapped.

"You shut it, Mr. Samuel Hippopotamus Potter." Sirius snapped back.

Seamus snorted. Samuel eyed him for a minute. "Are you ready for marriage, though? It takes more than love."

"I'm not saying I'm gonna propose to her tonight and get married tomorrow. But eventually, maybe a year or two down the road, yah know?"

"Give the kid a break. Even Snivellus approves." Sirius suggested innocently.

"If you ever hurt my daughter, Mr. Finnigan, I will kill you." Samuel said quietly.

"I understand, sir, but Mam and Da would too. They love Char." Seamus said.

"Do you already have a ring?"

"Not yet." He admitted. "I wanted to get your blessing first. I know Char wouldn't like us getting married if yah didn't approve."

"Aww!" Sirius interjected, his hand over his heart. "How come you never asked my mother for her blessing, Sam?"

"Sirius Orangutan Black, I swear to Merlin, if you don't shut up, I will make you."

"Really?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows. "How?"

Samuel ignored his last question. "I have Marlene's engagement ring, if you'd like to pass it on to Charli. I have a feeling that would mean more to her than something else."

"That's a great idea, sir." Seamus said, relieved. "When can I get it from yah?"

"During Christmas."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, thank you, Professor." Sirius smirked, laughing when Samuel popped him on the back of the head. "That's domestic abuse."

"They'd drop the charges after meeting you, trust me."

"Samuel Emily Potter, I'll not to you for three days."

"Finally! I'll get some peace around here."

Seamus laughed. "I'll see yah at Christmas, sir."

"Bye, Seamus." He paused. "I know you love her. It's just hard seeing her grow up. You'll understand one day."

"I hope to. Is alright if Mam and Da come to the Christmas dinner, as well?"

"The more the merrier."

Seamus thanked him again and Apparated back to the flat.

* * *

Charlotte was in the middle of a story about getting knocked off her broom by a Bludger, complete with sound effects when he popped in. She jumped, smiling brightly when she saw him. "Shay!"

"Hey Char." He kissed her on the cheek. "Bad practice?"

"Not at all. I kept playing of course. Thought I was going to pass out, though." She grinned. "It's why pro Quidditch is more fun."

He rolled his eyes. "You're weird."

"You're weirder." She countered. "You weird little Irish kid who isn't even a ginger."

Hermione snorted into her pumpkin juice, laughing. Seamus raised his eyebrows. "Yah can do better than that."

Her gaze flickered down to his lips. "Hmm. You're right."

Seamus grinned, sitting down at the table and starting to eat.

Harry sat down, staring at Hermione. "What?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. "It's just…I love you, Hermione."

She blushed. "I love you too."

-HP-

The Harpies won their second game of her first season a week before Christmas Eve, and she bounded into Potter Manor, giddy with excitement. "REMUS LEONARO LUPIN!" Sirius yelled up the stairs as a very pregnant Tonks waddled into the living room. "Your wife needs you!"

She hugged the six, as Dean and Isobel were there, as well. "How's everything?"

"Absolutely perfect." Harry answered, his fingers intertwined with Hermione's right before Remus answered Sirius.

"For the last time, Sirius, my middle name is John, you idiot!"

"Whatever!"

The dinner went smoothly, and the group moved into the living room. The Weasleys were there as well, including Ginny and Oliver, and Seamus suddenly pulled a small box out from under the tree, tugging Charlotte to her feet. "Char," he started, popping the box open and dropping to one knee, "I love yah. More than anything, and," he took a deep breath, "will yah marry me?"

She gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful silver diamond ring, intricate spirals under the stone, halfway down the ring. "Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: I owe Tumblr the idea of Sirius messing up middle names on purpose :) I just thought it would be funny...hehehe...AND only one more chapter, guys! DX **

**So, the big question is: Do you want a next-gen story with the kids all together? Let me know :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Start of Something New

**August 11, 1999**

Isobel's beautiful Cinderella style, organza ball gown fit the redhead's bubbly, feminine personality perfectly. The empire waist bodice, inlaid with sparkling crystals, and appliqued daisies on the bottom of the full skirt looked amazing on her. Ginny helped her with her hair, fixing it into an elegant up do with loose curls falling softly around her face. Charlotte applied a light layer of makeup, only to enhance her natural beauty, and then, the three others dressed. Hermione and Luna, both bridesmaids, wore beautiful strapless white dresses, and Charlotte, the maid of honor, wore a strapless gold dress.

Seamus, Dean's best man, and Harry and Neville, his groomsmen, wore white and gold dress robes, while Dean wore traditional black dress robes, along with Samuel and Sirius. "You look beautiful, Is." Samuel said as she stepped out of her old bedroom at Potter Manor. "Your mother and father would be so proud of you."

She smiled. "Do you think they'd approve of Dean, Sam?"

"Definitely. Emmeline told me once, before she died, he was a good kid and she hoped you found someone like him one day."

Charlotte smiled at her dad, thanking him silently for being able to cheer Isobel up. She led the procession to Dean, winking at Seamus who grinned. Dean's face lit up and his mouth dropped when he saw Isobel making her way to him. As Samuel placed her hand in Dean's, he leaned forward toward the dark man only an inch or two shorter than him. "Dean, if you ever hurt Is, I'll find you." He said simply. "Treat her like a queen."

"Yes, sir." Dean said solemnly. "I will."

Isobel kissed Samuel on the cheek. "Thank you for everything."

"You are very welcome." He kissed the top of her head and sat down.

The ceremony began, and Charlotte's mind wandered to her own wedding in two days. She was ecstatic about the weddings so close together, as her original plan was to have a triple wedding, but Harry thought it would be too complicated, so the three couples decided on a three day wedding celebration instead. She looked around and noticed Harry's eyes on Hermione. At least she wasn't the only one not paying attention, until the tiny wizard, who'd presided over Bill and Fleur's wedding, Samuel and Sirius's wedding, and Dumbledore's funeral said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dean pulled Isobel in for a chaste kiss on the lips and the guests cheered. "Come on, Dean! You can do better than that." Charlotte joked.

He flipped her off, laughing. "I know."

At the reception, after Seamus's oddly emotional speech which left everyone in tears, especially Dean, Charlotte stood up. "Rex, you better take good care of Talon, okay?" She stated, earning watery smiles from the newlyweds and confused looks from the others. "Isobel's my sister. Always has been, always will be. We made a pact, a long time ago, that no one would come between us, and I'm glad you've joined our group and became one of our best friends. To the Griffin-claw Marauders, to new beginnings and old friendships. I love you both dearly, and wish you the best."

**August 12, 1999**

"Charli!"

"What, Harry?" She asked, adjusting his tie.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

"No." He looked at her, trying to get her to understand. "Ron…Ron should be marrying her and I should be best man or he should be my best man."

Charlotte hugged him. "Isn't that why you didn't let one of them fill in for best man?"

"Yeah."

"Look, Harry, Ron would've wanted you and Hermione to be happy. She loves you for some reason. I don't know why, honestly. You're a dunderhead, but she loves you and you love her."

Harry immediately relaxed. "You're right. Not about me being a dunderhead, but about Ron."

"Now go. I've got to get dressed."

She, being one of Hermione's bridesmaids, along with Isobel and Ginny, the maid of honor, wore floaty peach dresses. Hermione's dress was a simple but elegant A-line gown and Ginny and Isobel, instead of straightening Hermione's hair, tamed her curls and left it down, using Ron's Aunt Muriel's goblin made tiara as a tribute to her other friend and first love. When Harry saw Hermione walking down the aisle toward him, holding onto her father's hand, he cried, and embraced her tightly when she reached him. Mr. Granger didn't have to give Harry the normal speech, as he knew Harry would've died for his little girl. Instead, he hugged Harry, thanking him for keeping her safe when he wasn't around.

Charlotte sniffed, wiping a few stray tears away. Seamus flashed her a warm smile, and she returned it, thinking about the next day. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

She cheered loudly, beyond excited for her own wedding day. "Until tomorrow?" Seamus asked as they danced beside Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah." She ducked away from his kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**August 13, 1999**

Charlotte was up at four a.m., sitting in the kitchen of Potter Manor. Sirius, for unknown reasons, was also awake, and Misty had made them both hot tea and cookies. "Hey, Sirius?"

Her step-father turned his gaze away from the window and, judging by the haunted look in his eyes, he'd had another nightmare about Azkaban. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Mum would be proud of me?" She asked quietly. "Dad doesn't talk about her much."

"She was part of the reason your father and I broke up during Hogwarts. He loved her, yes, but thinking of her reminds him of the months we hated each other." He said quietly. "However, Marlene would be extremely proud of you, Charli. You've made mistakes, but you're rising above them and becoming a better person. You're more like her than you know."

Samuel stumbled into the kitchen, shirtless and groggy. "Siri? You okay?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah. Bad dream is all."

Samuel sat down beside Sirius, looking at Charlotte. "I wish Marlene could be here today."

"Me too, Dad."

He smiled sleepily. "Go back to bed. You're going to need your rest."

She nodded, kissing Sirius' cheek. "Thank you."

Her knee length, lace and tulle dress hung on the corner post of her bed. Her bright, sparkly red heels, chosen specifically because they reminded her of her favorite Muggle movie, _The Wizard of Oz_, stood at the foot of her bed. And her matron of honor, Isobel, pointed to the chair. "Sit. We've got to figure out what to do with your hair."

"How about a double Juliet braid?" Luna asked, coming in and sitting down.

"A what?" Hermione questioned, joining them in her room at nine o'clock the next morning.

"It's a braid that takes some of the hair around her face and is braided around the back of her head. A double Juliet braid is done with both sides." Luna explained serenely.

"Let's try that then." Charlotte said as the quirky Ravenclaw took over, carefully braiding her hair. "So, Luna, you and Neville going to get married soon?"

"I don't know. We've talked about it, but it doesn't matter to me if we get married or not. Daddy likes Neville and that's all that really matters, isn't it?"

Charlotte smiled. "Well, if you do, I want to come."

"Of course! You're probably going to be one of my bridesmaids."

Charlotte's bridesmaids dresses were a deep red and Isobel's dress had a bronze sash tied around the waist of it, and their shoes were bronze as well. The bridal party was getting dressed as Luna fixed her hair, making sure it stayed with a simple charm. "It looks great, Luna! Thank you!"

She hugged her. "Thank you for being my friend, Charli. Now, I should go find a seat."

Isobel zipped up the back of Charlotte's wedding gown, which had the look of the vintage buttons down to the top of her butt. "If Seamus doesn't cry, make him." She joked as Charlotte stepped into her heels.

"Nah, not today." She replied. "There's plenty of time for petty fights later." She looked down at her heels. "I'll wear these for the reception." She decided, kicking them off.

Hermione shook her head, laughing. "Come on. It's almost time to start."

Charlotte's diamond and onyx tiara was the same one Marlene wore on her wedding day, and Samuel, seeing it on Charlotte's head, swallowed back tears. "You look so beautiful, honey."

"Thank you, Daddy." She said, taking his arm after placing her shoes at the doorway.

Sirius hugged her tightly before leaving to find his seat. As she walked down the aisle, her eyes found Seamus', and he was beaming, looking happier than ever. She beamed back. Finally reaching her love, Samuel carefully placed her hand in Seamus'. "Take care of my daughter." He said, trying not to cry.

"I will." Seamus promised, hugging his soon to be father-in-law.

Samuel nodded, sitting down, and then, the wizard turned to them. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this happy couple. If anyone has an objection to their marriage, let them speak now or forever hold thy peace." He paused and no one spoke. "Now, I do believe the young wizard and witch have written their own vows. Mr. Finnigan, let's start with you."

Seamus nodded, looking into her hazel eyes. "I remember the first time we met. You laughed at me accent and we became friends before we walked through the doors to Hogwarts. Besides Dean, you're my best friend, and though our fight fifth year was hell for me, having to see yah with someone else, I realized then I loved yah and I promised me self if I ever got yah back, that I'd try me hardest not to make yah cry again." He paused, wiping a tear away that was sliding down her cheek. "And now, we're standing here, on our wedding day. I promise, Char, that I'll do me best at being the husband yah deserve, until death tears us apart. Nothing will stop me from loving yah. You're beautiful and a hell of a woman. Yah could have any other man, but yet, yah chose me, so thank yah. I love yah with everything I have."

She swallowed, smiling at Seamus, her hands in his. "We've been through hell and back together, almost literally, and there's no one else I'd rather be standing up here with than you, Shay. You're my other half, the calm to my storm, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I know saying you know me better than I do is cliché, but sometimes, I really do think you can read my mind. We can have entire conversations without speaking and that kind of intimacy is mind-blowing. I love you, and I always will, and I can't wait to see what the next twenty years bring us. No matter what the obstacles, we got through that stupid, horrible fight, and we can get through anything else that comes our way."

They exchanged simple silver wedding bands with _Grá, go deo agus i gcónaí _inscribed inside the rings. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Seamus lifted her off her feet for a passionate, heated kiss to cheers exploding in the backyard.

Then, it was time for the matron of honor's speech. Isobel stood up, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I remember when we were eight and Charli was staying the night at my house. We were playing pretend and she said, 'Is, if we're not married by the time we're thirty, let's marry each other.' I agreed, but thankfully, that's no longer an option."

"Hey now, we can all marry each other." Seamus said, causing everyone to laugh.

Isobel shushed him. "My speech not yours, Spike. And now, the dragon and the bat are married, and so are the dinosaur and the eagle, and our little group is still together. Charli, you're my best friend, you're my sister, and you're the only female I would've married willingly. I love you so much, and I wish you two the best in life. May you blow things up together now and live happily ever after in the ever green land of leprechauns, whiskey, and Quidditch."

Charlotte wiped a tear away, laughing, as Dean stood up for his best man speech. "Seamus, mate, you picked the fieriest witch out of our friends. It makes sense, though, due to your love of fire and explosions. I've only known you for nine years, but you've become my brother. As I'm surrounded by women most of the time, that is great. Unless you're pushing me into the pond behind your house, or into the Black Lake at Hogwarts, or threatening to turn my hair pink if I didn't ask Isobel to the Yule Ball. And Charli, you're one of my best friends. You and Seamus are always joking around and laughing with, and at, each other, and I'm excited for you two. I wish you the best and I know we'll keep in touch. If not, I'll tell your mum, Seamus, and you know I'm the favorite." Seamus snorted, laughing. "Keep making each other happy, alright? Because even though I love you both, I'd kick your asses if either of you hurts the other."

"Threat noted." Charlotte said, laughing.

The three day wedding event ended with a spectacular display of fireworks from Fred and George, and Ardara and Liam handing Charlotte and Seamus the key to their new house at the edge of the Finnigan property. She grinned at Seamus. "Ready to start our new life, Mr. Finnigan?"

"I think so, Mrs. Finnigan." He replied, kissing her once more as the last fireworks exploded behind them.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! :') 'tis a bittersweet moment for me, but I owe it all to those of you who've stuck it out to the end XD Thank you so much! As always, I'd love your reviews AND...I am doing a next gen story featuring Charli and Seamus's kids, along with the rest of the crew, so check it out when I get it up. You guys are the best! I sincerely hope you enjoyed the ride!**


End file.
